dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot
Floyd Lawton (フロイド・ロートン, Furoido Rōton), also known as an international assassin, Deadshot (デッドショット, Deddoshotto), is arguably the world's greatest shot and hit man for hire, priding himself in never missing a shot or target. Having grown up in an extremely abusive childhood, Floyd's life forever changed when he accidentally took the life of his beloved brother during an attempt to kill his abusive and alcoholic father with a rifle. While Floyd is institutionalized, his mother commits suicide while Floyd convinces himself to never miss a shot ever again and trains himself to become a true "Deadshot". When Floyd is finally released, he murders his father in retaliation for the abuse he made him and the rest of his family suffer through. Since then, he has committed himself to become a hired mercenary for lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. While enjoying his occupation, Deadshot's true hope is to die in an incredible fashion, having developed suicidal tendencies throughout his rough upbringing. Taking notice of his amazing skills, Hugo Strange employs Deadshot as his contract assassin to kill several political prisoners who are the biggest threats to Hugo's position within Arkham City. This new employment offers Deadshot the opportunity to finally kill Batman, the only person who has ever made him miss a shot, a fact that Deadshot hopes to change. "Play fair and I'll shoot straight. Jerk me around and I'll kill you." :—Deadshot. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Chris Cox (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Deadshot is a global gun-for-hire assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman. Appearance *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 1 in. *Weight: 193lbs. Attributes *Expert with all firearms and projectile weapons; guns and targeting scope integrated into costume. *Capable at hand-to-hand combat and in excellent physical condition. *Skilled with advanced ricochet shots at certain positions. *Former military, specific background redacted. *Reckless attitude suggests mental instability. *Among the best sharpshooters in the world. *Master Of Arms. *Expert Tracker. *Hand To Hand Combat. *Marksmanship. Gallery File:Floyd_Lowton_Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m34s164.png|Floyd Lawton. Background Personality "Dangerous but reckless" as he is described by Batman, Floyd was discharged from the Army for being unnecessarily risky however he is still considered the World's Greatest Assassin" and has earned the title of Deadshot for his elaborate methods of tracking a target and expert marksmanship. Deadshot also holds grudges, especially towards Batman, the only person who has caused him to miss a target. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ronald Marshall *The Russian *Hugo Strange Family *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Unnamed father (deceased) *Unnamed brother (deceased) *Zoe Lawton (daughter) Neutral *Black Mask *Killer Croc *Bane *Firefly *Lady Shiva *Copperhead *Riddler *Cluemaster *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller **Bronze Tiger **Killer Frost **Black Spider **Captain Boomerang **King Shark **KGBeast Rivals *Deathstroke Enemies *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *James Gordon *Lawrence Graham *Andrew Brian *Sarli Javohody *Jack Ryder *Joker *Harley Quinn Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities *'Master Marksman': *'Expert Assassin:' He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body. *'Espionage': *'Hand to Hand Combatant': *'Tracking': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Deadshot Suit:' Floyd wears a very durable suit, able to withstand large explosions, gunfire at close range and electric shocks. *'Deadshot Helmet:' The helmet is strengthened to be able to resist almost all physical attacks, the display has night vision, infrared, binocular at the right eye and thermal anemometer. The helmet also has hearing sensors, which enhance his senses to the point that he can hear a humming bird's wings flapping. *'Deadshot's Visor': Gadgets Weapons *'Wrist-Mounted Guns:' a pair of compact and silent wrist rifles with interchangeable barrels, allowing him to quickly recharge his weapon. The gun fires projectiles at high speeds, being able to penetrate resistant materials. *'Various Weapons:' Including Grenades, Rifles and Automatic Handguns. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *When Batman found the body of Deadshot's third victim, there were henchmen that were circled around it. They mentioned that whoever had shot the victim, would most likely be on the move to avoid suspicion. This could greatly indicate that Deadshot had tried to remain hidden as he carried out his assassinations. *When you find Deadshot's PDA, it showed that Bruce Wayne and Batman were both targets by Professor Hugo Strange, this meant that either Hugo Strange didn't reveal that Batman was Bruce Wayne to Deadshot, or Deadshot unknowingly targeted Hush when he was impersonating Bruce Wayne. *However, given how dangerous Deadshot was, it was possible that Hugo Strange had deliberately deceived him in order to keep him occupied in Arkham City and thus be present during Protocol 10. *If Batman threw a Batarang when confronting Deadshot, he would shoot it while it was in mid-air. *Deadshot's weapons were custom made in order to deter the Disruptor. *Deadshot had a habit of leaving behind evidence that often lead Batman to him (A tripod, a bullet shell casing, sometimes even the guns that he used). Batman took note of this in Arkham City, and remarked that Deadshot was getting "sloppy". *Deadshot has a young daughter, who was his main purpose for trying to escape. It was unknown who her mother was, but she was presumably deceased. *Deadshot's brief employment by Joker was referenced by Joker to Deadshot. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Blackgate Prison Inmates